sevenwatersfandomcom-20200215-history
Liam
Liam is the eldest of the Sevenwaters brothers, and thus the heir, but he never married or had children although he was once betrothed to Seamus Redbeard's daughter Eilis. Biography In Daughter of the Forest Liam is nineteen years old at the beginning of Daughter of the Forest, and is happily betrothed to Eilis Redbeard, when he is cast under a curse alongside his brothers, which lasts for three years. During those three years, everything changes. Liam discovers that Eilis was forced to marry another man, Eamonn of the Marshes, and he is heartbroken. After the curse is broken, Liam becomes Lord of Sevenwaters, and arranges with Red and Seamus Redbeard for Eamonn of the Marshes to be killed, because he collaborated with Richard of Northwoods. Because of his love for Eilis, Liam demands that Eamonn's son, also called Eamonn, be raised to be a friend to Sevenwaters, not an enemy. Liam plays a large role in Eamonn's upbringing, and loves him and Aisling as if they were his own children. Eilis dies giving birth to Aisling, and Liam refuses to marry another woman out of love for her. In Son of the Shadows Liam is Lord of Sevenwaters, and is well respected and loved by the people. Sean, Sorcha's son, is his heir, and he brings him up teaching him to be a good leader of Sevenwaters. The two come to have a close relationship, although Liam disagrees with some of Sean's methods of dealing with the Britons. When Sorcha's daughter Niamh is found to have had an affair with Ciaran, Liam is furious along with the rest of the men of the household. He marries Niamh to Fionn of the Uill Neill to cement an alliance between the two tuaths, an important alliance that would help Sevenwaters win the feud against Northwoods and expel the Britons from the Islands. This also serves as a punishment for her, to prevent her from marrying Ciaran as he is really her half-uncle. Liam's plan turns to dust as Niamh escapes Fionn with Liadan's help and Fionn is later killed by an unknown person. When Sorcha dies after a long and painful illness, Liam is grief-stricken, but still has to lead Sevenwaters. Within the same season, he undertakes a secret mission only known to himself, Conor and Eamonn. However, he is betrayed; killed by an arrow on the way there. Liadan, who foresaw his death but told no one about it as it had not happened yet and might never happen, is stricken with grief and guilt. Sean becomes the new Lord of Sevenwaters at quite a young age, and with only the help of his uncle Conor and his allies. But even those are not to be trusted as Liam was killed on a secret mission that only they knew about. Death Liam dies in Son of the Shadows, and his death is quite important for the plot. First, Liadan foresees his death but tells no one about it, as it has not happened and might never happen. When Liam is found dead she is stricken with grief and guilt. Secondly, Liam's death comes at a time when Red is absent, sent to Britain to find out Bran's story by Sorcha, and this means that Sean is the new Lord of Sevenwaters, at quite a young age, and with only the help of his uncle Conor and his allies. But even those are not to be trusted as Liam was killed on a secret mission that only they knew about. Physical appearance Personality Appears in *Daughter of the Forest *Son of the Shadows Category:characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Daughter of the Forest Category:Child of the Prophecy